Many consumers prefer strong and long-lasting scents on their laundry even weeks after washing. In laundry applications, it is desirable to enhance the consumer experience by releasing scent at different consumer contact points. Current commercial products do not provide long-lasting, strong to intermediate scent after washing at a reasonable price in a single dose pack.
Many current scent boosting compositions in single dose are in solid form and include sodium chloride as a filler. Scent boosting compositions in single dose liquid form are not common. Typical single dose liquid form packs are detergent based and include solvents such as glycerin, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol as well as surfactants such as alcohol ethoxylates, SLES, fatty acids and LAS form the majority of the formulations disposed therein. However, all of these materials are expensive as compared to the cost of sodium chloride. For this reason, liquid scent boosting compositions tend to be too expensive to produce. Furthermore, when these solvents and surfactants are removed from the formulations, other compounds must be used in their place. However, many of these other compounds, such as water, tend to cause significant film instabilities such as floppiness, pack leakage, pack fusion, insolubility, etc.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop a single dose pack that performs well, is stable, resists premature degradation, and includes a scent boosting composition. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the disclosure and the appended claims, taken in conjunction this background of the disclosure.